Strange new world
by sasukegirl1
Summary: Ok, so this is a story where me and two of my friends end up in the world of Naruto!Its full of our crazyness and has all of your favorite peoples! R&R!


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!! so no yelling/trying to get me money!!! (which i DON'T have!!!) _**

**_Warnings: none that I can think of..._**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"KAKASHI MINE!!!!!" Asaia screamed, pulling back on the t- shirt that had Kakashi printed on the front. "NO!!! He's MINE!!!!" Ryoko retorted, pulling back harder. Tatsu, being distracted by a Sasuke t- shirt, glanced at the two girls. "Would you two mind shutting up!!!! And stop fighting over that before you rip it!!" she scolded. "NO!! Not until she gives me Kakashi!!" Asaia screamed, giving the other two a Gaara glare. They instantly shielded their eyes from the strength of the glare. "But you already have that one though!!!!" Stated Tatsu in matter- of- fact way. "SO?! I want another one!!!!!" Asaia yanked on the shirt, in the hope she would catch Ryoko off guard and finely steal it away at last. Ryoko, feeling the pull, grabbed the shirt, making the possibility of Asaia having the shirt lessen. "Um…" an uncertain voice started. They looked over to see the cashier standing there. "If", the clerk continued, "You keep being so loud and fighting over the merchandise, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store." Tatsu gave Asaia and Ryoko an "I- told- you- so!!!" kind of look. They bowed their heads in shame. While Asaia was trying to be sorry, Ryoko took the opportunity to yank on the shirt. It finally came free. "YES!!!!!" She yelled out in joy. "Oh…" Asaia said, looking down at the ground in disappointment. "That not fair..." She whined, looking at Ryoko, trying to make her feel guilty and give the shirt to her. Ryoko was too absorbed in the shirt to notice the sad look on her friends face. Asaia whimpered in disappointment. "Oh no you don't!" Ryoko said noticing Asaia's fussing. Asaia gave Ryoko her big puppy eyes. "Eh… meep… FINE!!! Lets just leave it here and…." Ryoko cut herself off, " WOOT!!!" She said as she threw money at the cashier and ran out with the Kakashi shirt. "HEY!!" Asaia screamed running after Ryoko. Tatsu was left on her own. "Wait up!!" she gave one last look at the Saskue shirt, looked at the cashier apologetically and ran after her two screaming friends. "What…. Tatsu…WE LOVE YOU!!" Ryoko and Asaia said in unison giving Tatsu a huge bear hug. "You made me leave my one and only love in the store!!! Poor Sasuke… all alone on the rack!!! Meh.. I hate you!!" Tatsu said flicking the two of them off of her!! Asaia and Ryoko looked at each other then at Tatsu then back at each other. "One…two…THREE!!" they jumped on Tatsu and pinned her down. "Makes 'ya love us all the more!!!" says Asaia laughing!!! "Hey.. what's that?" Tatsu says noticing something on the ground. "OOOO!!! LUNCH!!!" they all said in unison. They walked closer the object on the floor. "Since when is food…" Asaia was cut of by a huge wooshig noise and a bright, blinding light. "Ouch! Woot that hurt." Ryoko exclaimed. "BIG…Ouchie…BUMP… eeeeeekkk!" Asaia was holding her head in pain have had landed on her head. "Alright!!! Who kicked me in my butt!!!!" Tatsu said rubbing her toush. "Hey… o yea back to what I was saying. Since when is food…" Asaia was cut off again by Tatsu. " Hey … I don't think we are in the mall anymore." "um this could be…OOO!!!! Shiny!!" Asaia screeched as she ran towards something…. Someone?? CHAPTER 2 ( eee…. Tatsu gunna like this chapter!! Our turn will come!!) "AHHHHHH! What the!!!!????" The startled figure screamed as his headband was being mauled by something. "HAHA! I Got it… wait…I KNOW WHAT THIS IS!!!" Asaia looked up from her very shiny object(which was very difficult by the way!!) and saw the figure. "EWWW!!! I know who you are!!! Hey Tatsu I found Sasu.." she stopped talking as she saw a figure darting past her at lighting speed and watched as it pounced on Sasuke. "YAYNESS!!!!!!!" the figure squealed in utter delight. "WHAA" Sasuke cried, backing up, which did him little good because the unknown person had already attached its self to him, and by no means were they going to let go. "SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE!!!!" was all Tatsu could manage as she held onto Sasuke, afraid that if she let him go, he would dissaper. This was a thought she was not willing to deal with. She hugged Sasuke one last time before his prying hands tore her off of him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled, officaly freaked out. "I'm Tatsu!!!" Tatsu cried, clinging to Sasuke yet again. Ryoko joined up with them and as soon as she saw Sasuke she started chanting…"S…A..S…U..G…A….Y…WHATS THAT SPELL?!?!?! SASUGAY!!!" Ryoko tried to run but was tackled by Tatsu. SLAP "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!!!!!!!!!" slap Tatsu. Having said her pice, ran to glomp Sasuke again. "KAKASHI!!!! HELP ME!!!!" He yelled as loud as he could, hoping his sensei could hear him. In that moment both Asaia and Ryoko's heads popped up. "KAKASHI?! WHERE?!?!?!" they cried out in unison. Kakashi appeared in a near by tree. "What do you need help with?" he managed to say as he was yanked out of the tree by Ryoko and Asaia. "EEEE KAKASHI!!!!" Screeched Asaia in glee. "I WANT HIM FIRST!!" Ryoko said, pulling on Kakashi's arm. "You know when you see the sexy bubbles Kakashi's gonna come out!!!!!!" Asaia Randomly Screeched, Clinging to Kakashi as if her very life depended on him."Ummm.. "Kakashi said. "Hey…huh… Asaia so confuzzled!!??!!" Asaia said confused as to why Kakashi was now behind her with his arm around her throat. "Don't touch me…. Who are you any way?"Kakashi asked in his super hot calm voice. "You are MINE!!!" Ryoko screamed attacking Kakashi from behind."WHAAAA?!?!?" Kakashi had turned and grabbed Ryoko by the neck as well. Ryoko and Asaia gaara glared at each other the in unison said, "WE ARE IN KAKASHI'S ARMS!!!! FWEEEE!!!!!" Tatsu was over in the corner still desperately clinging onto Sasuke. "Some help you are Sensei!!" He managed to yelp as Tatsu put her mouth over his. Sasuke stood there in shock but then stopped. (Inner Sasuke) "Hey… this isn't so bad…" while he was thinking this little did he know he had started to kiss Tatsu back. Tatsu was still recovering from shock (The shock that Sasuke would kiss her back) when Sasuke pulled away for air. "EH-em…. Yes well that was certainly…" Sasuke was cut of by Tatsu, "THE BEST THING EVER!!!" Sasuke just looked at her in amazement and shock. (inner Sasuke) "Could this really be it? I mean, her?" He looked her over bottom to top. Meanwhile Kakashi was desperately attempting to fight off the two screaming girls. Asaia managed to get loose and climbed around to face Kakashi. Kakashi did a double take then stopped and dropped Ryoko on the ground. He stared into Asaia's eyes deeply. Asaia stared at Kakashi."Whaa?" Kakashi managed to pull out. Asaia slowly pulled down Kakashi's scarf from his eye. "Why do you keep it hidden?" Asaia whispered while brushing her hand across his Sherigan eye. "Because I only use it when it is truly needed." He whispered back while unconsciously getting closer to Asaia. Before either of them knew it they were kissing. "Woot that hur…. AHHHH.NOOOO, HE IS MINE!!!!!!" Ryoko screamed noticing Asaia and Kakashi in their own little trance. Asaia barely heard Ryokos cry, she was in her own happy little world. 'I can't believe that we're actually kissing!!!' she was positive that she was blushing beyond belief. Kakashi pulled back, not sure why he'd even done that but was certin that something odd, good but odd, had just happened. 'Well…she looks ok, she has nice eyes. She's also more attractive then Sakura.' Sasuke snapped out of it, looking down at the girl in his arms. Tatsu looked up at Sasuke, and then asked, "What are you thinking?" "Oh- nothing much. Um…….how'd you guys get here? Where are you from?" "Um……..no idea on how we got here and if I told you where we're from, you would want to run away…and don't look at me that way either!" Sasuke looked at her and smiled, then shocking her, kissed her full on the mouth, cutting her off again. They stood that way until the sound of Ryoko's screaming about Kakashi. "What are you screaming about now Ryoko!!" Tatsu asked looking at Ryoko. "SHE STOLE KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko bowed her head and began to sob. "Is she always this weird?" Sasuke asked. The relay never came, because at that moment, Naruto showed up and began running full speed at Tatsu and Sasuke, aiming for Tatsu. At the very last moment, Sasuke jumped in front of Tatsu, blocking Narutos way. Naruto came to a screeching halt, looking at Sasuke as though he had lost his mind. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "WHAT?! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHO IS SHE?!" He cried pointing rudely at Tatsu. "She's with me and if you want to know her name, you should ask her your self, doob." Naruto looked at him as if he had just slapped him. But whatever retort he had, it was droned out by Sakruas shriek. "SASUKE!!! ARE YOU OK?!?!?!?!?!" in a blur of pink…Sakura had plastered herself to Sasuke. "HEY!!!!! HE'S MINE!!!" Tatsu yanked Sakrua off of her Sasuke, holding him close. "Who are you?!" Sakrua shouted, glaring at Tatsu with utter dislike. Tatsu stood there, not phased by the hatred coming from Sakura. She had already won Sasuke, Sakura didn't stand a chance. Chapter 3 "Hey….Who are you guys?" Naruto asked stupidly. "Haven't we told you yet?" Tatsu asked tilting her head, confused. She was almost totally certain that they had already had this discussion before. "Naruto…please stop asking questions that have already been answered!" Kakashi asked. They where all seatled in Kakashi's apartment, using the spare rooms he had but never actually used. Ryoko sat there, pouting. She was still grieving the loss of her beloved Kakashi. She garra glared at Asaia when ever she got the opportunity to. Asaia sat happily next to Kakashi, Smiling like she'd never smiled before. Tatsu thought the two of them made a rather cute couple. She sat next to Sasuke, which made Sakura very angry. Tatsu received a glare from her often, in fact, Tatsu noticed, she was glaring at her at that very moment. "To answer your question Naruto, I'm Tatsu." "And I'm Asaia!" Ryoko took a moment to respond then, with a half hearted "I'm Ryoko", she looked up at Naruto. "What's up?" Naruto said looking at Ryoko. She glanced at Asaia and Kakashi, who were deeply in their own zone again, then pouted some more. "I am jus ti…" she was cut of by a masked figure who was standing next to the one and only Zabuza. Wait, that could only mean the masked figure was…"Haku!!!!!" Ryoko and Tatsu said in unison, laughing afterwards. Kakashi quickly stood up and pulled his scarf down to reveal his sherigan eye. "What do you want and why did you actually use the door and not just break something?" Kakashi stated in his o so calm voice. "Haku!! Hi!!!" Ryoko said. Haku paused, the slowly took the mask off and stared at Ryoko in astonishment. "Wow." Was all Haku could manage to get out. Ryoko stood there confused as to why Haku was staring at her and why he kept saying wow. "Meep!!! Stop staring!!! What's the big idea any way?" Ryoko replied angrily but also blushing very hard. "Wow, it's just that you're so beautiful that well…. WOW!!" Haku stated. Ryoko didn't know how to respond to that other then stare right back at him. 'Hakus pretty too!' she thought to herself. Zabuza stood there looking rather annoyed that Haku would become sidetracked by some girl, what did he see in her anyway?! It was just another pretty face in the crowd. Naruto looked at the two, who where still staring at one another, doing nothing whatsoever. "Hey! What's the big deal?! Why are you guys here?!" Naruto yelled, trying to get a reaction out of someone. "Naruto," He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tatsu with her hand resting on his right shoulder. "What?" he asked, wondering if she was going to say anything or not. "I think you should leave them alone. They really seem to like one another." "What makes you think that?" Naruto questioned, confused on why she would say such a thing. He like Ryoko from the moment that he saw her, and had been sneaking glances at her all though lunch. He was sure that one would stand in his way, but now he had to fight for her, which didn't make Naruto happy at all. "So….what do you want? You know, we don't have all day…" Kakashi said, looking from Zabuza to Haku, who was still staring at Ryoko. "Nothing…well… Haku wanted to come over…" "Hey!!! Don't pin this on me alone!!!! You wanted to come over more than I did!!!" Haku said snapping out of his trance. "come on Zabuza, spit it out!!!" said Kakashi, irritably. Well…. My girlfriend, Zail, left for a while but some of those things that she had said to me made me want to….well…..turn, what's the word.. o yea good." Zabuza stated, embarrassed. "HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Zabuza good!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto said while burting out in laughter. " UH!!! You little brat!! Shut up!!" Zabuza said angrily, charging at Naruto. "Don't touch him! Naruto calm down and shut your mouth!" Kakashi said jumping in front of him to protect him from Zabuza. "ah… never mind. I'm leaving Haku. Come if your going to." Zabuza said darting out of the room. "nah… Ryoko… here.. I shall stay.." Haku replied to the empty spot that used to be Zabuza while hypnotized by Ryoko. When no reply came from Zabuza, Haku turned to find it empty. 'Oh well!' thought Haku. When he turned back around, Ryoko was standing right in front of him. "HI…" he started, but was cut off when Ryoko pressed her mouth against his. Haku was standing there in total shock. He couldn't believe that she was actually attracted to him. Just as he was going to kiss her back, she pulled away and looked up at him, her expression told him that she was a bit confused on why she had just done that. "It's ok!" Haku said reassuringly, noticing that she was thinking she had just made a huge mistake. "Thanks!" Ryoko cried, totally relived that he had finally said something, because she was starting to feel like the worlds biggest dork. Haku smiled at her and leed in and kissed Ryoko right on the mouth. Ryoko squealed with joy, she still couldn't figure out why Haku would even be interested in her but whatever he was thinking, it made her really happy. () the kiss ended when they heard shouts and cheers from the others. Ryoko blushed unknown shades of red. Meanwhile, Naruto had slipped out, hopping that no one had noticed him, feeling totally destroyed over losing Ryoko. Yeah, he knew that he would always have Sakrua, but Ryoko was a totally different matter, he had really liked her, more then Sakura even. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life, he actually wanted to cry. Just sit down, put his head in his arms and cry. He couldn't understand why this was, but he knew that he would never be able to get Ryoko's attention now. She liked some masked guy named Haku. 'Not only that, but he sounds like a girl!!' Naruto laughed at this thought, not knowing that Sakura had just come outside looking for him. "What's so funny Naruto?" she asked, not noticing that he had been crying until she saw the brisk movements that he made in attempt to keep Sakura from seeing them. "Naruto?" she asked carefully, putting her hand on his shoulder, seeing him in a whole new light. "Well? What's wrong?" Sakura said sweetly. "Nothing! Belive it!!" Naruto said wiping his tears away from his face and turning to face Sakura. Sakura went red in the face. (inner Sakura) "Can I really be faliing for this annoying little brat??"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_AN/: Ok...so...what did you think?!?! kinda crazy, right?! thats just us!!! and thats what you get for two people writing this!!! Do what you do best and R&R!!!! _**


End file.
